Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV
Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV is a 2011 Jurassic Park fanfiction created by Peenut2k7. It involves the dinosaur Spinosaurus aegypticus robustus (a fanmade name for the widely hated Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III). Due to the story's focus, and the poor writing, the story was near unanimously panned, much to the chagrin of the young writer. Summary On the island of Isla Nublar, in the year 2003, a Spinosaurus breaks out of its exhibit and goes on a rampage, killing multiple tourists and a Tyrannosaurus rex in the process. He then flees to a small island, where he copulates with a female, only to be attacked by a band of tyrannosaurs, killing his mate and possibly his children in the process. To make matters worse, the small island is carpet bombed by the Costa Rican army, forcing the S. aegypticus robustus to swim all the way to Isla Sorna to stay alive. CHAPTER 1: Spinosaurus' Nublar Introduction 2 years after the events of Jurassic Park III, Palentologist Alan Grant had been digging up fossils in North Africa. To his suprise, he and the other Paleontologists had found 2 complete Spinosaurus skeletons! An extremely rare find. He and Hammond cloned the Spinosaurus into a lizard egg in 9 months. The Spinosaurus grew up in a not-so compatible exhibit. One day, a curious child tourist managed to shut off the exhibit electricity. The Spinosaurus broke out in a rage, running towards Isla Sorna. Tourists eaten, Grant ran for the Emergancy Shelter. The Spinosaurus saw his first choice, break into T-Rex exhibit. He chose break in. The T-Rex turned his head, to find an intruder. A century battle started. CHAPTER 2: The Spino's Escape The T-Rex roared in a defensive state, the Spinosaurus roared in an offensive state. The battle started with the T-Rex attempting to throw the Spinosaurus on the floor. Though this would instantly kill a real Spinosaurus, mosquito power saved the Spinosaurus. The Spino shook loose, and then smacked his immense claws at the Tyrannosaurus. The T-Rex immediatly tried to crack the Spinosaurus' ribs. The T-Rex ATTEMPTED to bite the Spinosaurus' rib area, but missed. The T-Rex garbbed the Spinosaurus' leg, shook it, and let go. Boldly, the Spinosaurus lunged at the T-Rex's neck and twisted. The T-Rex roared in pain, and the roar was silenced by a *crack!* The enraged Spinosaurus had snapped the T-Rex's neck! The T-Rex fell dead, its children staring in awe. The infant T-Rexes scrambled into the bushes, as the Spinosaurus roared in victory. Many onlooking tourists were awed at the defeat of their childhood icon. Grant came out of the Emergency Bunker with a tranq gun. He shot the Spinosaurus with it, but the Spinosaurus was too big to be affected. The Spinosaurus immediatey charged towards the sea, swimming. The blood from his injuries leaked into the sea. He landed on a small island populated by Large Carnivorous Dinosaurs, the Spinosaurus then saw another another of his kind. It was a female. The injured Spinosaurus was a male. Alan Grant got on a boat, and went to the small island. He saw the Spinosaurus was happy, and went back to the mainland. The Spinosaurus immediatly had s*x with the other, the female getting pregnant. 2 years later, the baby was grown and the family wandered the island. They came across a Female Tyrannosaurus Rex, The Spinosaur family attacked, but 5 more T-Rexes ambushed the Spino family. CHAPTER 3: Isla Sorna The T-Rexes counterattacked, the baby and female being mangled into a bloody mess. The male running out of the ambush area. Soon, he escaped to Isla Sorna, and not a moment too soon. A plane dropped a bomb on the small island, killing 90% that hadn't escaped. The Spinosaurus came across a pack of Ceratosaurus. The Ceratosaurus pack charged, but ran away at the hearing of a strange roar. It was a teenage Tarbosaurus Bataar. The Spinosaurus was far larger than the Tarbosaurus, 50 feet long. Tarbo was 37 feet. The Spinosaurus lunged its amazing jaws at the Tarbosaurus. It picked it up, and delved it's teeth SO DEEP that the Tarbosaurus' head was decapitated. The Ceratosaurus pack had hid in the bushes, and they were shocked at the sight of the unusally strong Spinosaurus. The mother Tarbosaurus charged at the Spinosaurus, and the mother was 43 feet long.The Spinosaurus ran for the cliffs, having a plan. The Tarbosaurus charged, the Spinosaurus stood near the edge, deep water below. The Tarbosaurus was unaware, and the Spinosaurus delved its teeth into the Tarbosaurus' neck pushing it near the edge. The Spinosaurus let go, the Tarbosaurus falling to it's doom. When it died, The Spinosaurus let out an amazingly big roar! The Ceratosaurus Pack retreated to a gorge, where their tribe was. The tribe was like that of stereotype Afro-Americans, and the leader wore Velociraptor feathers on his head. In this time, Ceratosaurus had become smarter than Velociraptors, but still dumber than Troodons. The Spinosaurus walked towards the thick jungles, not aware of a great danger. After walking about 7 meters, the Spinosaurus heard something. A Deinonychus. The small creature called for it's pack, and the other Deinonychus came to assist the other. They attacked the Spinosaurus, ruthlessly. The Spinosaurus shaked them off, throwing one into a tree. The tree-bound deinonychus died on impact, and the others looked at the Spinosaurus, knowing he was too strong. They scrambled away, and the Spinosaurus continued on his quest for a new family and home. He then came across the barren gorge, the location of the Ceratosaurus tribe. The Spinosaurus walked down the gorge, unaware of the Ceratosaurus' plan. CHAPTER 4: The Stampede The Ceratosaurus Tribe had found a herd of Iguanadon on the gorgeside. The sadistic Ceratosaurs had a twisted plan to cause a stampede to kill the Spinosaurus once and for all. The herd moved in front of the enterance, a ceratosaurus roars, and sent the herd stampeding down the gorge. It is OK to mention that the Iguanodons treaded very lightly on their feet. The Spinosaurus looked behind him...and gasped. He ran down the gorge, the Iguanodon herd close behind. The Spinosaurus climbed a short rock, the Iguanodons running around it.The Ceratosaurus Leader was looking at the struggling Spino from the cliffside, where his tribe laid. The Spinosaurus slipped, got up, and climbed the cliffs, the Ceratosaurus above him. The Ceratosaurus grabbed the Spinosaurus hands, and whispered "Long live the unusually strong" in Ceratosaurus language. The let go, sending the Spinosaurus flying. The Spinosaurus landed on his belly, playing dead. When the stampede ended, the Spinosaurus got up and continued on his quest. after getting out of the gorge, he came across an Electric Fence. The Spinosaurus backed up, and headbutted the fence. The fence shattered, allowing the Spinosaurus to proceed. The sun set, and the Spinosaurus decided to sleep in a thicket. CHAPTER 5: The Final Battle The Spinosaurus awoke, and moved along. He came across a "dead" Tyrannosaurus Rex. But the sleeping giant awoke, to reveal she was a pure adult, one of the strongest out there. She slammed the Spinosaurus' gut, and bit his neck! it was gruesome. The Spinosaurus grabbed the T-Rex's neck, shook her, and slammed her into the ground. The T-Rex freed herself, and charged the Spinosaurus. She slammed her immense jaws into the Spinosaurus' sail, nearly killing him! The Spinosaurus was enraged, and charged at the T-Rex, and ripped her arms off, stomped her feet, and last but not least, battering her skull. The T-Rex roared her final roar, and fell flat on her belly. Her head shattered into small pieces, blood spilling everywhere. The Spinosaurus roared, attracting a female, had kids, and lived happily ever after. THE END Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Peenut2k7 Category:Peenut2k7 FanFiction